Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-24.253.222.240-20150211135536/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150221033506
Masaki's father's name is Gouki not sure where you got that other name in your quote but here's more on Sado from Volume 5: "—Three years prior, acting in conjunction with the Great Asian Alliance’s invasion of Okinawa, the New Soviet Union invaded Sado. Even now, the New Soviet Union denied participating in the invasion; however, without a doubt those troops belonged to that nation. The invading troops were only a small detachment of the overall invasion force. However, even so, that was enough military power to quash the Island of Sado. Kichijouji, who was living on Sado at the time, became a war orphan with the loss of his father and mother in that conflict." You act like he killed 5 people when it was in fact enough of a brigade to capture an island and destroy a research facility. Masaki fought on his own until all the enemies were dead and the island was recaptured. His dad headed the unit too but Masaki was the one that stood out probably killing more people than his own father that day. Then they also rescued George and others who were trapped in an underground shelter. How many lives has Miyuki saved? Calling Tatsuya to heal Kei and Kirihara doesn't count, I want to know how many people she's protected before while under enemy fire. Fumiya has more battle experience than Miyuki. He also did really well against Zhou and his magic was able to slow him down for a bit. You mention that Miyuki is smart but so is Masaki. He's always been described as being intelligent, just because he acts like a dork in front of Miyuki doesn't mean he is stupid in other situations. He deals very well with people and has the qualities of a true leader according to Volume 4. He figured out a flaw in George's cardinal hypothesis just from knowing magic well without ES or doing any additional research. Miyuki isn't that great at keeping her cool at all. She almost got Tatsuya arrested in Volume 15 because she was getting angry with the policeman questioning Tatsuya. Tatsuya had to calm her down. Meanwhile Masaki and Mayumi knew how to keep calm and be diplomatic even though the policeman was prejudiced against 10 MC members and throwing accusations at them. We won't even mention how she overreacted in the presidential elections story that made Katsuto raise an eyebrow. Masaki also doesn't hesitate to kill. Miyuki does and then she has remorse issues. Again, Masaki's style is that of overhelming his opponents: "Oudou is not a bad thing, since Oudou is the most practical and fastest path you can use to reach a destination. Besides, even if I tell you to use a lot of surprise moves and clever tricks, it wouldn’t really suit your personality, Masaki." Power alone doesn't help you win though which is where adaptability and diverse magic also come into play. Miyuki uses freeze type and MI magics so mostly accelleration and oscillation based magics. Masaki has used dispersion, absorption (in the new volume), oscillation, weight, movement and convergence. He also uses a magic that creates a wind cyclone which is also something new in the last volume. When has Miyuki defeated anyone alone without Tatsuya's guidance? Also Rupture is a higher skill level than Inferno and Nifleheim because it directly interferes with the body. That means it is also harder to stop than magic that alters the physical phenom. We don't know what stops Cocytus but Masaki did stop the MI magic control on the buddhist magicians with Rupture. I'm not saying that Miyuki's magic isn't very powerful in her category but her magic isn't very diverse and she relies on Tatsuya's help to improve her magic. Masaki's magic is just better in a combat situation which is what the question was initially about. When the Yotsuba magicians fought against Dahan and during Okinawa, a lot of them Genzou and Miya lost their lives from magic overuse which is something MI magicians suffer from. Miyuki can't use Cocytus unsealed which is probably in her benefit because she can suffer consequences from using MI magic at a large scale. She wouldn't be able to use Cocytus repeatedly to the same extent Masaki uses Rupture. He doesn't even need to use Rupture though because he can fatally use air bombardment to cause damage and kill without much effort.